When There's a Will, There's a Way
When There's a Will, There's a Way (Case #4) is the fourth fanmade case as well as being the fourth case in the Big Rock district and the fourth case of Campbell City. Case Background The team was invited to a theatrical show at Desire's Canyon Theatre. Before watching the play, Everett wanted to make sure the actors were getting ready and to make sure that everything is safe. The team went backstage, only to find a dead body backstage. The victim was a socialite named Nerissa Morrison. She was found with scratches coming all the way from her neck to her stomach. The killer was revealed to be Nerissa's brother and the owner of the theatre, Bradley Kingston. He first denied killing, but he confessed after the evidence was shown. Bradley, Courtney, and Nerissa were all triplets. Their mother, Stacie Coulson, sent Bradley and Courtney for adoption when taking care of all three was too hard. Bradley was enraged and plotted to kill his mother and Nerissa. Bradley said the average person wouldn't kill immediately, so he looked to see if Nerissa would give Bradley something for consolation. A flashback popped up, where Bradley went to the theatre and revealed to Nerissa that he was related to her. She told Bradley that she was shocked and offered him some tea. After some tea, she told him she would look forward to seeing him later. Bradley was enraged Nerissa hadn't said that she would do something for Bradley. As Nerissa had iced tea, there was an ice cube tray on a table. He grabbed an ice pick, and started to slay Nerissa. Nerissa tried to defend herself with the ice cube tray, but Bradley won Nerissa's battle for life. He then cleaned her scars with a cloth, and ran off. He said he was just about to go out and murder his mother the same way he killed Nerissa. Everett thought Bradley was crazy for wanting to kill his own flesh and blood and shipped Bradley off to court. The judge said that Bradley and Courtney were included in Stacie's will, so if Bradley hadn't been so greedy, not all hope would have been lost. All these events combined were grounds for Bradley to receive a sentence of 30 years in jail. Nearing the end of the case, the team received a letter in the mail from historian Courtney Sandler that the Man Behind the Mask was trying to fuse all the body parts he stole and removed together. The team decided to try to patch up what they knew together. Everett knew that his father's skin and one eye were removed in one of those murders, as he revealed when he told his story. From the first case the player solved with Reena, they remembered that the Man Behind the Mask removed others body parts when orchestrating crimes and he had an illegitimate child. From the earlier case, the player learned that the Man Behind the Mask was involved with science, and now he was going to fuse body parts together. Everett suddenly envisioned a creepy, disturbing theory: that all these acts of kamikaze orchestrated by the Man Behind the Mask were to fuse one body. Just when Everett got the disturbing thought off his chest, they received a text from a hacker going by the name of Dominic Gardiner. Everett at first refused to look at the text because he didn't want to be involved with someone who wasn't on the good side of the law and a suspect in more than one murder. After the player encouraged Everett to read the text, Everett noted that it as from two hours ago. Everett then proceeded to read the text, only to read that Dominic had found out the identity of the Man Behind the Mask. Dominic said to meet him at the Tanzanite Canyon's tourist stop. Everett and the player went to Tanzanite Canyon's tourist stop in search of Dominic Gardiner and the identity of the Man Behind the Mask. Victim *'Nerissa Morrison '(Found with long scratches coming all the way from her neck to her stomach.) Murder Weapon *'Ice Pick' Killer *'Bradley Kingston' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has scratch marks Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mead *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has scratch marks * The suspect wears red clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mead *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has scratch marks * The suspect wears red clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mead Suspect's Appearance * The suspect has scratch marks * The suspect wears red clothes Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks mead Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears red clothes Killer's Profile *The killer drinks mead. *The killer has scratch marks *The killer wears red clothes. *The killer uses hand sanitizer. *The killer's blood type is AB-. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Theatre Backstage. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card, Torn Letter; New Suspect: Courtney Sandler) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attributes: The killer drinks mead and has scratch marks) *Talk to Courtney Sandler about the murder. (Prerequisite: Theatre Backstage investigated) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Play's Card) *Question Dominic Gardiner about working with the victim. (New Crime Scene unlocked: Theatre Entrance; Prerequisite: Business Card restored) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Letter) *Examine Letter. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (03:00:00) *Question Bradley Kingston about the victim. (Prerequisite: DNA analyzed) *Investigate Theatre Entrance. (Clue: Locked Safe; Prerequisite: Talk to Dominic) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Opened Safe) *Examine Opened Drawer. (Result: Locket) *Analyze Locket. (03:00:00) *Inform Stacie Coulson about her daughter's death. (Prerequisite: Locket analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Vanity Table. (Clues: Ice Pick, Bloody Cloth; Available at start) *Examine Ice Pick. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand sanitizer; Murder weapon registered: Ice Pick) *Analyze Bloody Cloth. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red clothes; New Suspect: Stuart Templeton) *Question Stuart Templeton about barging into the station questioning Nerissa's whereabouts. (Prerequisite: Bloody Cloth analyzed) *Investigate Victim's Home. (Clue: Family Photo; Prerequisite: Talk to Stuart) *Examine Family Photo. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Bradley Kingston's fingerprint) *Question Bradley Kingston about being related to the victim. (Prerequisite: Bradley's fingerprint identified) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Theatre Steps. (Clues: Shredded Paper, Victim's Handbag; Available at start of Chapter 2) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Note) *Ask Dominic why the victim was blackmailing him. (Prequisite: Note restored) *Examine Victim's Handbag. (Result: Victim's Cellphone) *Examine Victim's Cellphone. (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Victim's Cellphone. (03:00:00) *Question Stacie Coulson about the threatening texts. (Prerequisite: Victim's Cellphone analyzed) *Investigate Coffee Table. (Clues: Broken Item; Available at start) *Examine Broken Item. (Result: Pager) *Give Stuart Templeton his pager back. (Prerequisite: Pager restored) *Question Courtney Sandler about Nerissa knowing the truth about her life. (Prerequisite: Talk to Stuart) *Investigate Theatre Backstage. (Clues: Pile of Perfume; Available when all eleven tasks above are complete) *Examine Pile of Perfume. (Result: Ice Cube Tray) *Examine Ice Cube Tray. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Evidence: The killer's blood is AB-.) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Big Rock Confidential: Part 4. (No stars) Big Rock Confidential: Part 4 *See how Dominic Gardiner is doing. *Investigate Theatre Backstage. (Clues: Prop Box) *Examine Prop Box. (Result: Car Keys) *Return Dominic's car keys. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Stacie Coulson. *Investigate Theater Entrance. (Clues: Photo) *Examine Photo. (Result: Photo of Young Triplets) *Give the photo to Stacie Coulson. (Reward: 100 XP) *Talk to Stuart Templeton. *Investigate Victim's Mansion. (Clues: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Packet) *Examine Packet (Stuart's Packet) *Analyze Packet. (06:00:00) *Return the victim's will to Stuart Templeton. (Reward: Lawyer Clothes) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Campbell City Category:Big Rock Cases